


Megatrons (Menschen-) Kindergarten

by mydarksidelovesthis



Series: Nach dem Krieg [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Decepticons won the War, Future, Gen, Humor, Megatron is like the Queen ruling unofficially, Megatron runs his own nursery school, Science Fiction, Transformers and Humans live together peacefully, it sucks to be Optimus
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: Die Decepticons haben den Krieg gewonnen und sich aufgelöst, manche haben sich auf der Erde zur Ruhe gesetzt. Megatron führt einen Kindergarten. Optimus Prime versucht, seiner Lage zu entkommen.
Series: Nach dem Krieg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005393
Kudos: 1





	Megatrons (Menschen-) Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Megatron's (Human) Nursery School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448732) by [mydarksidelovesthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis)



> Plottwist: Megatron war die ganze Zeit die Botmutter.

Nach dem Ende des Krieges war Ruhe eingekehrt. Die Decepticons hatten gewonnen und wurden aufgelöst - es gab nichts mehr, für das man kämpfen musste, denn endlich hatten sie den Frieden gefunden, den sie sich immer gewünscht hatten.

Cybertron war wieder vereint, doch die Erde hatten sie als Kolonie integriert, wo sie im Einklang mit den Menschen lebten. Hatten sie genau genommen schon immer, seit die Menschen Megatron untersucht und ihre Computer nach seinem Vorbild gebaut hatten, doch nun war es offiziell. Menschen waren für sie sowas wie Haustiere - niedlich anzusehen, aber sonst zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

Megatron hatte sich aus der Politik zurückgezogen, um seiner wahren Bestimmung nachzugehen. Gerade kehrte er mit einer Rinderhälfte, die er soeben gekauft hatte, in einer Kühlkiste, in seinem riesigen Servo zurück.

"Das ist so abartig", hörte er eine ältere Klatschtante in seiner Nähe flüstern. "Wie kann jemand seine Kinder dort hinbringen? Und dann das rohe Fleisch? Das kann nicht gesund sein."

Megatron drehte sich um und donnerte: "Hast du mir irgendwas zu sagen, Mensch?"

Ihr fiel vor Schreck der Hut herunter - sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sie hörte. Lächerlich. Abgesehen davon, dass jeder Mensch einen seiner Spione in der Tasche trug, funktionierten seine akustischen Sensoren noch einwandfrei.

"Ich füttere meine Raubtiere", erklärte er und betrachtete mit Genugtuung, wie sie und ihre Gesprächspartnerin eingeschüchtert das Weite suchten.

Dong, dong, dong. Mit einem lauten Hämmern klopfte Optimus Prime an das Eingangstor seines Reservoirs. Einer der beiden Wachposten, die draußen das Tor bewachten, öffnete einen kleinen Schlitz für die Optiken zur Antwort. "Ja?"

"Ich verlange, dass dieses Tor geöffnet wird", forderte Optimus mit Befehlston.

"Kein Problem", erwiderte der Wachposten. "Du weißt, dass Tausende von ehemaligen Decepticons durch das Universum wandeln, die sich gerne für deine Kriegsverbrechen rächen würden, ja? Und dass wir dabei sind, allen Entschädigungen zahlen, damit sie von ihren Rachegedanken ablassen, bevor wir dich rauslassen? Gib uns die Matrix der Führerschaft. Wenn wir sie verkaufen, sollte der Erlös ausreichen, um deine Schulden zu bezahlen."

"Ihr könnt sie nicht haben."

Der Wachposten versuchte zu verbergen, wie stur er diese Aussage fand. Wen wollte Optimus noch anführen? Naja, das war dessen Entscheidung. Vielleicht hing noch ein sentimentaler Wert an dem Artefakt. "Gut", erwiderte der Wachposten. "Hast du irgendwas anderes, was wertvoll genug wäre?"

"Nein."

"Kennst du jemanden, der reich genug ist und deine Schulden für dich bezahlen würde?"

Ja, kannte Optimus: Quintessa und Megatron wären reich genug, aber er würde sich nie dazu herablassen, sie zu fragen, daher antwortete er: "Nein."

Der Wachmann wurde der Diskussion überdrüssig und wollte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zuwenden. "Wenn dir sonst nichts einfällt, dann musst du leider warten, bis wir deine Schulden beglichen haben."

"Ich bin Optimus Prime", erklärte der Gefangene. "Ich verfüge über Jahrmillionen von Kampferfahrung und trage die volle Verantwortung für jegliche Konsequenzen meiner Freilassung, daher verlange ich, dass mir dieses Tor auf der Stelle geöffnet wird."

"Ich würde das ja liebend gerne tun", erwiderte der Wachposten schon leicht genervt, "insbesondere da mein Name auf deiner Gläubigerliste steht und ich für deinen Überfall auf mein Dorf damals liebend gerne sehen würde, wie dich ein galaktischer Sklavenhändler einfängt und dich in irgendeine dunkle Ecke des Universums verkauft, wo du erniedrigende, schmutzige Arbeiten bis an das Ende deiner Existenz verrichten musst. Aber es ist Megatrons ausdrücklicher Wunsch, dass wir erst die friedlichen Mittel mit Option auf deine sichere Freilassung ausschöpfen. Also nein." Damit warf er Sprechschlitz zu und schloss damit jegliche weitere Argumentation aus.

Zurück in der Halle lud Megatron die Rinderhälfte in der Küchenecke ab. Auf dem Boden lag Spielzeug herum und ein Krickelbild, das Cybertronier auf einem intakten Cybertron zeigte, hing über dem Tor an seinem Ehrenplatz. Alle Metallwände waren mit bunten Bildern beklebt, die meisten zeigten Cybertronier bei der Schlacht.

Nach und nach trudelten die Eltern ein, die ihre Kinder vorbeibrachten. Die Kinder standen stramm und salutierten vor ihrem Erzieher zur Begrüßung, bevor sie in den Spielbereich entlassen wurden.

Heute kam ein neues Gesicht. Eine junge Mutter klopfte an und starrte ehrfurchtsvoll zum großen Roboter hinauf, wohl noch überlegend, ob sie das Richtige tat.

"Verschwende meine Zeit nicht, Mensch", donnerte er, sodass die Frau zusammenzuckte, doch alle anderen Kinder spielten seelenruhig weiter.

Sie senkte eingeschüchtert den Kopf und schob ihre kleine Tochter nach vorne, die in ihrem quietschegelben Kleidchen den gleichen ängstlichen Eindruck machte. Auf ihrer linken Wange trug sie zart eine bleiche Narbe, wo bei der Geburt ein Muttermal gewesen war. "Das ist Selda. Sie macht ständig Ärger und kommt mit den anderen Kindern nicht zurecht. Kannst du dich um sie kümmern?"

"Selda, die Kriegerin, hm?" Der Name resonierte in ihm. Er hielt dem kleinen Mädchen einen Finger hin. Es schaute ihn trotzig an und schlug den Finger beiseite.

Dann lachte er laut und warf das kleine Mädchen im hohen Bogen ins Bällebad. Sie würden glänzend miteinander auskommen.

Vor dem Verwaltungsgebäude des Reservoirs hatte sich schon wieder eine Schlange von Cybertroniern gebildet, die bis zwischen die Häuser des nächstgelegenen Orts reichte, sodass man deren Ende nicht sehen konnte. Die Anzahl der Online-Anmeldungen ließ den Zähler überlaufen und die Termine waren für die nächsten Jahre vergeben.

"Der Nächste." Der Cybertronier im Büro nahm einen Schluck Energon. Die Energie würde ihm ausgehen lange bevor er alle heutigen Anfragen bearbeitet hatte. Ein blau-weißer Mech trat ein.

"Wie lauten deine Anschuldigungen gegen Optimus Prime?", fragte der Verwalter und das Holopad neben ihm machte sich bereit, mitzuschreiben.

"Er hat zwei meiner besten Freunde getötet, den Außenposten zerstört, in dem wir stationiert waren und unsere Energonvorräte geklaut."

Der Verwalter schaute zum Holopad, auf dem die Einträge aufgelistet wurden. Es schlug die Fälle in seiner Datenbank nach und unter der Liste erschien eine Zahl.

"Okay, ist notiert. Und was hast du gemacht?"

Der Besucher druckste herum. "Ich hab einen Autobot getötet und ihre Botendrohne sabotiert. Oh, und beleidigt hab ich sie auch."

Das Holopad ergänzte die neuen Einträge, schlug auch diese Punkte nach und zog deren Werte von der Summe ab. Der Verwalter schaute drauf und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. "Damit schuldet Optimus Ihnen 3 376 895 Shanix. Wir schicken Ihnen eine Bestätigung über die offene Forderung zu, gegen die Sie innerhalb eines Vorns Einspruch einlegen können. Die Auszahlung ... kann sich verzögern."

Der Besucher nickte halb zufrieden und ging hinaus. Der Verwalter rieb sich angestrengt die Gesichtsplatte. "Mist, das bekommen wir mit den Einnahmen des Reservoirs während der Lebensdauer der Galaxis nicht bezahlt. Müssen wir wohl wieder Megatron fragen."

Das Holopad lauschte aufmerksam und als nichts mehr kam, bot es an: "Ich hab eine Nachricht formuliert, soll ich sie abschicken?"

Der Verwalter nickte. Wenige Sekunden später las das Holopad die Antwort mit Megatrons Stimme vor: "Und ich soll euch entweder mit den Einnahmen meines Kindergartens aushelfen oder meine Rücklagen anfassen, die ich mir hart erarbeitet habe? Ihr seid einfach alle unfähig. Lernt gefälligst, ohne mich zurechtzukommen."

Sie konnten Optimus Prime nicht freilassen, solange es noch Leute gab, die ihn tot sehen wollten, denn das Risiko, ihre letzten Autobots zu verlieren, war zu groß.

Am Nachmittag war Megatron gerade beschäftigt, den Kindern Politik zu erklären. Winzige Legofiguren schob er herum und ließ sie Abmachungen treffen und Intrigen spinnen, da klopfte es ans Tor. Seltsam, es war noch zu früh, um die Kinder abzuholen.

"Wurm-Task-Force bereitmachen und Aufstellung nehmen!", befahl er und die Kinder bewaffneten sich mit Stiften. Am liebsten hätte er ihnen Werkzeuge gegeben, doch damit waren sie zu gefährlich.

Soundwave trat ein. "Lord Megatron, wir haben ein ...", begann er, doch wurde sofort von der Wurm-Task-Force angegriffen. Die Kinder kletterten an ihm hoch und begannen, ihn bunt anzumalen, was Megatron amüsiert betrachtete.

Als Soundwave Anstalten machte, sie achtlos abzuschüttelt, verfinsterte sich Megatrons Blick. "Wenn du ihnen auch nur ein Haar krümmst, bringe ich dich um und geb ihnen deine Einzelteile zum Spielen."

Soundwave begann, sie hilflos von sich runterzupflücken, doch sie kletterten sofort wieder hoch.

Megatron erlöste seinen ehemaligen Untergebenen und brüllte: "Still gestanden!"

Sofort kletterten die Kinder herunter und stellten sich ordentlich in einer Reihe auf. Außer Selda, die beim Runterklettern ausrutschte und hart aufschlug. Laut fing sie an zu weinen.

Außer ihrem Geplärre wurde es still im Raum. Megatron vergewisserte sich mit einem Scan, dass sie sich nichts gebrochen hatte und wartete. Schaute sie nur böse an. Alle schauten sie an, denn sie alle kannten Megatrons Erziehungsmethoden - inklusive Soundwave.

Das Mädchen bemerkte die Stille, verstummte und schaute sich um. "Alle warten auf dich", wies Megatron sie hin. Hastig sprang sie auf und nahm ihren Platz ein.

"Und jetzt zurück an die Arbeit", befahl Megatron und entließ sie damit wieder zum Spiel. "Und für dich ist es einfach Megatron", wandte er sich an Soundwave. "Was willst du?" Ständig wollten sie was von ihm, obwohl er sein Amt als Anführer der Decepticons aufgegeben hatte. Offiziell regierte wieder ein Hoher Rat. In Wahrheit jedoch fragten sie ihn ständig nach irgendwelchen Ratschlägen und er hatte immer noch mehr Einfluss, als ihm lieb war. Diese Anfänger, keinen Plan davon, wie man ein Reich führte.

"Es ist wegen Optimus", trug Soundwave endlich sein Anliegen vor. "Er spricht nicht mehr mit uns und verweigert die Energonaufnahme."

"Muss ich mich denn hier um alles selbst kümmern?" Megatron rollte mit seinen optischen Sensoren. "Sobald ich hier Feierabend habe."

Optimus' Reservoir hatte viel Arbeit gemacht, um es ihm so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Sie hatten den Boden mit Metall versiegelt, Rampen gebaut, ein paar Mech-Tiere ausgesetzt - alles, damit er sich wie zu Hause fühlte. Doch Optimus saß nur missmutig herum und starrte manchmal zum Gang hoch, der über dem Reservoir entlangführte und von wo Menschen und Cybertronier - ehemalige Decepticons - ihn beobachten konnten wie ein Tier im Zoo. Irgendwie mussten die Kosten wieder reinkommen für das Energiefeld, das das Reservoir umgab und die Wachen, die außenherum patroullierten.

Nein, die Wachen waren nicht da, um Optimus an der Flucht zu hindern, auch wenn sie diese Aufgabe durchaus auch wahrnahmen. Im Gegenteil, sie passten auf, dass niemand hineingelangte, der mit Optimus vielleicht noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen hatte. Oder um ihn zu entführen und als letztes Exemplar einer aussterbenden Rasse auf dem galaktischen Schwarzmarkt zu verhökern.

Optimus hörte Schritte näherkommen und verließ seine Blechhütte, in die er sich zurückziehen konnte, wenn er keine Lust mehr darauf hatte, von Besuchern angestarrt zu werden. Er trat hinaus, um zu sehen, was der Besucher von ihm wollte. Ein attraktiver weißer Fembot stand vor ihm. Er musste zugeben, dass sie sich Mühe gaben. Sie hatten ihr blaue Linsen vor die roten Optiken gesetzt, sodass sie nun dunkelblau wirkten, außerdem roch sie nach frischer Farbe.

"Hi", sagte sie breit lächelnd und kam für eine Umarmung zur Begrüßung auf ihn zu, doch blieb stehen, als er abweisend einen Schritt zurück machte. "Ich dachte, ich leiste dir Gesellschaft."

Optimus wandte den Kopf ab. "Kein Interesse."

Sie wippte zur Seite, schlängelte sich galant in sein Blickfeld. Möchtest du mir von deinen Schlachten erzählen? Hast du Lust auf einen Übungskampf? Eine Runde Asteroidenkegeln?"

"Kein Interesse. Lass mich in Ruhe."

Optimus verschwand in der Hütte und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Enttäuscht kehrte die Femme zum Eingang zurück.

Nach und nach holten die Eltern ihre Kinder ab, bis schließlich nur noch Selda übrig war, die in ihrem gelben Kleidchen gelangweilt zwischen den Schrottteilen saß und mit einem Auto Metallstücke beiseite schob.

Megatron wurde langsam ungeduldig und konsultierte seine innere Uhr. Um die Zeit sollten Menschen schon lange ihre Arbeit beendet haben. "Hey Kleine, wann kommt deine Mutter für gewöhnlich vorbei?"

Selda antwortete verdrossen: "Keine Ahnung. Manchmal vergisst sie mich, wenn sie bei ihrem neuen Freund ist."

Eine Mutter, die ihr Kind vergaß? Megatron verengte die Optiken. Er rief die Handynummer der Mutter auf, die sie bei der Anmeldung angegeben hatte und ortete sie - sie war zu Hause und machte keine Anstalten, sich auf den Weg zu machen, um ihre Tochter abzuholen.

"Komm, Kleine. Ich bringe dich nach Hause." Megatron packte das erschrockene Mädchen, ohne auf dessen Reaktion zu warten und trug es nach draußen. Dort transformierte er in einen Jet und schoss in den Himmel hinauf.

Wenige Sekunden später landete er im Vorgarten der Familie, wobei er den Zaun umknickte und die Blumenbeete platt machte, die ordentlich mit Stiefmütterchen bepflanzt waren.

Megatron klopfte an die Tür, die dabei zu Bruch ging. Drinnen schrie eine Frauenstimme angsterfüllt auf. "Komm her oder ich reiße dir das Dach vom Haus", donnerte Megatron.

Das war natürlich noch schlimmer, als nur von einem zehn Meter großen Roboter angeschrien zu werden. Die Mutter kam zur Tür und verbarg sich halb Deckung suchend hinter dem Türrahmen, als könnte das Megatron in irgend einer Weise aufhalten.

Er setzt ihr das kleine Mädchen vor die Füße. Selda plumpste auf den Boden, aber weinte nicht, denn sie hatte sich an Megatrons ruppige Art und seine Lautstärke bereits gewöhnt.

Megatron zeigte bedrohlich auf die Frau. "Zeig etwas mehr Verantwortung, du Wurm, oder setz keine Kinder in die Welt, wenn du dich nicht um sie kümmern willst."

Sie nickte eingeschüchtert, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und brachte keinen Ton heraus.

"Ich hab Millionen von Kindern und mich um alle selbst gekümmert. Du solltest dich schämen, unterentwickelte Kreatur, dass du nicht mal mit einem Nachkommen fertig wirst."

Der Frau kamen die Tränen. Selda stand auf und klopfte sich das Kleid ab: "Megs, hör auf, du bringst Mama zum Weinen."

"Das soll sie auch." Er transformierte und schoss mit Feuer spuckenden Antrieben davon, was die restlichen Stiefmütterchen in Brand setzte.

Bald hörte Optimus erneut Schritte, diesmal klangen sie langsam, schwer. Er nahm sich vor, sich bei der Leitung zu beschweren und sie aufzufordern, jegliche Besucher abzuweisen, die ihn persönlich aufsuchen wollten.

Optimus trat vor die Tür. Im ersten Moment überraschte ihn dieser Besucher, dann verfinsterte sich sein Blick.

Es war Megatron. Irgendwie wirkte er verändert: Seine Außenhülle war an einigen Stellen mit bunten Strichen bemalt und an seinen Servos klebten Reste von Mehl. Trotzdem war es sein alter Erzfeind und Optimus hatte nicht wirklich Lust mit ihm zu reden.

"Ich bin an deiner Gesellschaft nicht interessiert", erklärte Optimus. "Sag mir, was du willst und verschwinde."

Megatron lächelte gut gelaunt, beinahe mitleidig. "Ich habe erfahren, dass du die Nahrung verweigerst und wollte nach dem Rechten sehen."

"Spar dir deine Almosen. Bald sind wir alle eins."

"Oh, ich weiß genau, was du willst." Megatron winkte in Richtung des Eingangstors und eine Wache brachte eine gelbe Gestalt herein, öffnete deren Magnetfesseln und zog sich zurück. Die Gestalt schaute sich leicht orientierungslos um und kam dann freudestrahlend auf Optimus zugelaufen.

"Bumblebee!"

Überglücklich fielen die beiden einander in die Arme und Megatron zog sich unauffällig zurück.


End file.
